


We make our own Destiny

by GuantYeti958123



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuantYeti958123/pseuds/GuantYeti958123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about three friends who face off against aliens and scavengers who threaten the last safe city on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We make our own Destiny

"Guardian? Guardian! Eyes up Guardian!" A voice says. Yeti looks up, and there in front of him... is a floating lump of metal "Wha...?" Yeti groans as he gets up, taking a look around him. There are old rusty... cars all around him. A few trees in the distance, but other than that... Yeti looks directly in front of himself. "That is one big wall" He whispers, astonished. The floating lump of metal nods and says "I'm your ghost, and I'm going to cut to the chase. I just revived you, and I don't want you dead again withing five minutes of your revival, so you better run towards that wall" Suddenly, a ungodly, piercing scream resonates in the air "And don't look back" The ghost said. Yeti gladly complied, running as fast as he could, which, mind you, is quite fast when you are being chased by a group of terrifying aliens. Yeti reached the base of the wall and looked around. His ghost pointed him in the right direction, and Yeti ran into a door near him that led into the wall. He continued running until he entered a large room, no, not a room, a huge dark area, most likely deep inside of the wall. Yeti asked "So, what do we do know, captain ghost?" The ghost hovered over to an old control panel on the wall, scanning it. The ghost said "The Fallen thrive in the dark. We won't, so I'm reactivating the old millitary light system" Suddenly, the lights went on with a loud bang. Machines that weren't picked clean began whirring and shifting. Human sized creatures scurried on large pipes leading up to the ceiling. The ghost and Yeti shivered. "What are those things?" Yeti asked the ghost. "The Fallen" Replied the ghost "Here, there's a weapon over here so you can shoot them" The ghost said, directing Yeti to the old auto rifle with waypoints. Yeti picked the old gun up and aimed down it's sights. A Fallen dreg dropped down in front of Yeti, and Yeti, in surprise, pulled the trigger and blasted it to shreds, it's Ether spilling out onto the floor. "Nice shot" The ghost said. "Thanks" Yeti replied, but a few more sturdy creatures dropped down from the pipes, and Yeti had to run, occasionally firing behind him, slowing down the massive Fallen. He finally reached a door, and slammed it shut, blockading it with a few random objects around him. He looked around him and saw a bloodied human. The ghost ghasped. Yeti ghasped, and then ran over to the human. The ghost scanned him, and said "He's not dead, in fact, far from it, he's a Guardian, just like you, except, you're a Hunter, and he's a Warlock" Yeti sighed in relief and said "So, where's his ghost?" He asked. "Where he died" the ghost replied, looking over towards a floating blue orb near the other side of the room. Yeti walked over to it, realeasing his ghost near it. The ghost scanned the other ghost for a second, and then the ghost flew back over to the Warlock. The Warlock got up slowly, his wounds healing extraordinarily fast. Yeti walked over to him and helped him up. The Warlock noticed Yeti and said "Hello, thanks for reviving me, now, where's Falcon?" Yeti looked at him, confused "Who's Falcon?" He asked "Falcon is a Titan that I met earlier when I was exploring the interior of the wall. We ran into this huge Fallen dude and he wiped the floor with us. It nearly killed me, but I managed to get in here, and Falcon is in Dock 13, which is where the Fallen dude is. I think she's dead, or just about" The Warlock replied. "Also, I'm Key, and you?" The Warlock, Key, asked. "I'm Yeti" Yeti said "Nice to meet you, Key" Yeti looked into Dock 13, and, of course, there was a giant Fallen dude, and a small blue orb by it's feet, a Titan's body laying nearby. "Is that Falcon?" Yeti whispered. Falcon's body was mangled and bloody, small bits of a napalm-like substance all over her. "Yep" Key whispered back "Definitely Falcon." Yeti crept out of the small room, gun readied. The giant Fallen didn't notice them, until Key fired his gun at it, piercing it's skin and making it annoyed. It roared and charged them, Yeti got out of the way, but Key didn't make it out of the shockwave area. He was rattled for a second, but then dived for cover as the Archon, as Yeti's ghost had informed him, blasted at him with some kind of rocket launcher. Yeti scrambled over to Falcon's ghost and revived her, helping her to cover. Falcon nodded and said "Thanks" She popped out and fired at the Devil Archon, significantly angering and damaging it. She ducked behind cover and realoded, continuing to run to the other side of the room. Yeti followed her lead, and ran behind a crate on the other side of the room. The Devil Archon charged the stone pillar Yeti had just been behind, destroying it. The Devil Archon was nearly dead, with a disgusting mix of Ether and blood spilling out from it's wounds, splattering against the ground. Yeti retched, but continued firing. It finally died, a cry hung in the air, a cry of pain and sorrow. Yeti asked his ghost "So, how to we get out of here?" The ghost sighed "It's called a dock for a reason, dummy" Yeti, Key, and Falcon looked up. Four ships hung there. Their ghosts flew up to them and got them working again. The trio flew away in their new ships, the moon glowing bright, and, even though they thought they were alone, a stranger watched them fly away...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first peice of writing, and I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to try to upload as often as possible, but no guarantees. If there's anything you'd like me to add or fix, please leave it in a comment below. I'm going to ask you to please NOT write pointless hate about my story, or anyone else's for that matter. If you want something fixed, ask politely.


End file.
